Naruto Starforce
by Blackace70
Summary: Geo is visited by a mysterious lady. She tells him that he is the host of two dangerous Jinchurikis, as well the fact he has a brother he never knew had.Pairings GeoxSonia NarutoxHinata. DISCONTINUED REWRITE IS UP NS: TENSEI
1. The mysterious visitor

Chapter 1: The mysterious visitor

In a small town known as Echo Ridge our favorite kid known as Geo Stelar secretly known as our awesome hero megaman was on date with his girlfriend Sonia. . . well were on a date until the paparazzi and Sonia's fan found them in the cherry blossom field.

"*Sigh* is it too much to get a moment's peace."Said Geo as he found a tree with thick cherry blossom leaves to hide in.

"I'm sorry geo I know your still getting used to dating a teen pop star, but knowing you we'll find a way to get through this."Sonia said

"Yeah thank Sonia."Just as they were about to kiss a fan noticed them."*Girlish scream* oh my God Sonia is about to kiss her boyfriend in the most romantic place in all of echo ridge."A boy screamed.

"*To themselves*damn how did they know we were here?" The paparazzi heard the commotion and ran to the scene as fast as they could. Geo noticed them and faced Sonia." That's it Sonia we need to Get out of here fast."

"How there no way where going down there because we'll get showered with questions, and even if we could we can't outrun you know how fast they are? Let's just say that you better hope that you can run a marathon." Sonia stated.

Geo racked his brain and finally thought of something." I got it remember how used to take those ninja classes?"

"Yeah we were top students in our class due to our fighting skills. But what does that have to do with now."Sonia asked Geo pointed at the branches."We're gonna jump our way out of here.""Alright right behind you." With that said they started to jump on each branch to get away.

Meanwhile in the distant part of China in a small place was a village hidden in the leaves. There we go to our favorite blond knuckleheaded ninja whose name was Naruto who was just coming back from giving Sasuke a beat down (200th beating).As he was walking he notice Hinata walking in her direction.

"Hey Hinata how are you doing?" Naruto said hiding his blush from her. "Oh uh I've just finished my mission and now I'm heading home."Hinata said trying to keep herself from fainting. Little silenced between them until Hinata broke it.

"H-hey Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto answered in confusion

"Would you like to uh like to um 'Come on say it already he's right there and I may never get a chance like this again.'*Lets out a deep sigh* would you like to go-"

"On a date with you? Yes I would love." Naruto answered. Hinata was relieved to hear that from him."But tomorrow okay?" Naruto said. Hinata looked at him in confusion for why tomorrow.

"The reason is that Tsunade has something for me and she's coming back soon."Naruto said as he took off to his to his house.

"Wait hold on where is she?" Hinata yelled at Naruto.

"She's in Japan; bye Hinata." Naruto Screamed in the background.

"Japan what could she be doing there?" Hinata said to herself and then walked away as well. 

Meanwhile at Geo's front Yard

"I still can't believe we got away that easily." Sonia said as she was catching her breath.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, but somehow I have a bad feeling about what is gonna happen." Geo said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah like what?" Asked Sonia."I don't know." Geo said. Just as he opened the door he noticed a women sitting down on the couch drinking tea enjoying the quietness."Geo who is she a relative of your?" Sonia whispered "Not that I know of." Geo answered.

Just then a blue green alien and a harp-like alien popped out of Geo's and Sonia's hunter the aliens were none other than Mega and Lyra.

"Mega what are you doing?" Geo panicked "Getting answers for you kid."Mega said. "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN NO HOW DID YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE!" Mega shouted.

"Omega-xis! I am so sorry about-"Without responding the lady quickly but powerfully kicked Geo so hard that he spews blood from his mouth and flew crashing through his front door, across the street, through five buildings, even through Luna's huge mansion and crashed on the school wall. Everyone except the woman turns around tearing up from what had happened especially Sonia who screamed of her lungs.

"GEO!" 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Unknown Secrets

Chap 2: Unknown secrets

After what happened with Geo everyone remained silent. Lyra passes out from what had happen, Mega kept praying to God that he wouldn't be the lady's next target. And Sonia kept fighting the tears that was trickling down her face.

"Heh maybe now you'll learn your place." The lady said while opening her eyes. The minute she opened her eyes she was shocked what she had done." Oh my God what did I do?" She asked in fear.

Sonia turned around and explained" Well for one thing you just show up unannounced and then you kick my boyfriend through five buildings and mansion nearly killing him think you got all that down." Sonia said suppressing her temper.

"I am so sorry I'm known for short tempered action when I'm disturbed from my comfort zone I know it." The lady explained

"I think I can forgive you this time but what about Geo he could be dead right now" Said Sonia scared of the thought.

"Don't *pant* worry about me I'm *pant* fine." Geo said as he came thru the shattered door and window.

"Geo you're not okay your body sweating blood like crazy." Everyone worried. "You guys worry too much I'm telling you I'm fi-"

Just then Geo spits out a mouthful of blood and drops to one knee. Sonia reached his level holding him up. "Geo you okaaay." Sonia said as she went glad to pissed-off as gave the lady a 'If my boyfriend dies I will kill you.' look.

"Uh if I may can I take a look at him." The lady said. She kneed herself in front of Geo and stuck her hand out onto Geo's chest then a Green wave of energy was surrounding his body.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked scared. "I'm healing him." The lady said.

Then the green light faded away and the healing stage was done. "I'm healed what you do?" Geo asked. "All I did was just transferring my excess energy onto my hand and to your chest to heal you." She said." So what you're saying is that he's okay right?" Sonia asked

"Yeah that's right." The woman replied. "Hmm." Sonia got up and walked to the 7-foot table and stood on it. "Uhh Sonia what are you doing?" Geo asked. Sonia said nothing but turned around and leaned backwards arms out and started to fall.

"Sonia, move" Geo shouted as he dove and caught but not in the way you expected. "I knew it you are 100% recovered and are you okay?" Asked Sonia. "No when you landed on my crotch at least I caught you right?" Geo said very in pain.

" Heh I always knew Sonia had a-" Before Mega could finish his sentence he got the crap beaten out of him."*Ahem* if I could interrupt this little...Entertainment but did I hear your name is Geo." The woman asked."Yeah that's me." Geo answered.

"Finally I have founded the cybeast Jinjuriiki." (Sorry can't spell :P anyways) The lady said.

"The What!" Everyone asked.

"Here allow me to introduce myself I'm Tsunade the leader of a village far off in Japan."

"Alright well can you explain why you're here Tsunade."Geo asked.

Tsunade sat down and took a sip of her tea. "Alright might as well start from the beginning, to start off with Geo when you were a baby you had a younger brother."

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard but Geo was just speechless. Tsunade just continued on "Along during that time you two were born three demons attacked the village one of the three was a nine-tails fox called the kyuubi and the other two were a condor called Falzar and a wolf called Gregar those two were the cybeast jinjuriiki." Tsunade explained.

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?" Geo question

"In order to defeat the demons they were sealed inside two born babies which was you and your brother." Tsunade answered. "Your brother had the kyuubi sealed inside of him, however you got both cybeast sealed inside of you."

Everyone was quiet and looked at Geo who got up and shook his head at what Tsunade just said.

"Sonia are you affected in any way by this" Geo wondered. Sonia looked down at her knees and then back at Geo

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure how to feel about this because one: I'm just finding out about this. And two: We really don't know what or when you're gonna beast out on us." Sonia pointed out.

A slight of sweat ran down Geo's face at what she was gonna say. "However since this is all new to us I guess I'll just have to live with it." As Sonia got up and hugged Geo with her face buried in his chest.

"Ugh I hate this kind of lovey dovey emotion." Mega moaned with disgust.

"Sure you do yet you use these emotions to love me." Lyra taunted.

Mega got bright red and barked "WHO TOLD THAT LOAD OF- you two" Mega snarled at Geo and Sonia who looked the other way. "You guys suck." Shouted Mega.

"*Ahem*" everyone looked at Tsunade. "Geo now that you know about your past there's one thing I need to ask you." Tsunade said.

"Sure what do you need?

"When do you want to leave? "Tsunade asked. Everyone looked at each other then at her and shouted

"WHAAAT?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Decisions and Answers

Chap 3: Decisions and Answers

Everyone looked at each other and then at Tsunade and screamed "What"

"What do you mean 'when do I want to leave.'"Geo asked.

Tsunade sighed and explained "If you're okay with what you've learned then you should be okay with wanting to be with your brother now that you know."

"It's true that want to be with my brother it's just that I don't want to leave the life I already have." Geo explained.

"I see well I'll give you a chance to think this thru with your friend and you can give me your answer tonight."

"Answer nothing!" Sonia shouted "I mean you're telling us everything but does Hope even know about this." She explained.

"I know everyone." A woman said.

Then a lady came down the stairs she was wearing a lavender and purple clothing, the shirt color was split in half purple color was on the top half and the lavender at the bottom half of the shirt from the bottom of her breast going down. For her pants it was the same color, lavender.

"I had known for quite awhile Geo." Hope said "The only reason I haven't told you about it is because that I was forced to keep shut under the 3rd hokage's orders."

Geo kept quiet and looked at his time it showed 7:54, he ran upstairs into his room.

Hope noticed the giant hole in the wall. "Why is there a hole in my wall?" She asked. Tsunade giggled slightly from what happened but didn't say anything.

Geo comes back downstairs but wearing a different color of his shirt same thing with his shoes instead of red it was black, his hunter was strapped to his waist but with headphones attached to it along to his ears playing music. Tsunade along with Mega and Lyra looked at him with confusion, but Hope and Sonia were wide-eyed. Geo walked of the house with zoned-out eyes like if he were being controlled.

"Why did Geo just walked like that?" Tsunade asked.

Hope looked at her and answered "Whenever he wears that color it's a signed that he has a lot on his mind and just wants to be left alone." Sonia added "It's really unfortunate to because whenever he leaves he never tells us where he's going. That is unless-" Sonia stopped and put on her boots quickly bolted out house.

"So everyone; plan on telling me how this got destroyed." Hope demanded.

Meanwhile in konoha Naruto just got home and he saw on his table a letter. "Hm wonder what this?" He thought. He opened the letter with it saying:

'Dear Naruto,

First to say Happy Birthday to you.

If you're reading this then I'm already in another part of Japan getting your present.

To go along with this letter I made you the richest kid in the world wasn't easy though anyways you've been given chunin rank and your house has been upgraded to the mansion.

I'll see you any day now oh and before you go crazy and start bragging to everyone you can't claim any of this until I get back.

Tsunade'

"Soo… I'm now the richest kid in Konoha… WOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "But still that doesn't answer the question of where went for my present."

Meanwhile back at Echo Ridge Observation Deck Hill. Sonia ran to the top to see Geo sitting on the grass looking at the sky.

"The stars look beautiful tonight huh Sonia?" Geo asked.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah it does" Sonia answered out of breath.

"Come sit down next to me." Geo offered Sonia said nothing and sat down next to Geo.

After looking at the sky for about 10 minutes Sonia broke the silence "So what's your answer going to be for Tsunade?" She asked.

"I- I don't know because Sonia I didn't even know that I had a brother until now. Not to mention how he's going to feel when we meet." Geo explained.

"Okay he could have mixed feelings or he could be excited to see you I mean you never know until go there." Sonia explained trying to cheer Geo up.

"*Smiles* Thanks Sonia you always know what to say." Geo admitted.

"You're wel-" Sonia was cut off from the surprised kiss that Geo snuck.

"Snuck a kiss from you at last." Geo said.

"*Blushing madly* that's not fair you promised I would be the first to sneak a kiss from you." Sonia said as she tackled Geo.

After playing the two went back to the house to see Tsunade and Hope talking.

"So uh Geo what your answer." Tsunade asked with eagerness.

Everyone looked at Geo until he answered. "What time do we leave tomorrow?" Geo answered.

Hope jumped up and shouted yes and Mega slammed his fist against the wall

"Damn"

"Uh what's going on?" Sonia asked.

"Hope and Mega went into a little bet to see what your answer was going to be." Tsunade explained.

"Wow really guys?" Geo asked.

The next day in the afternoon at the airport Geo and Tsunade were at their gate until someone called out "Heeey Geo" it was Sonia with Hope.

"Mom, Sonia what are you doing here?" Geo asked. "I just wanted to get one last goodbye in before you left." Sonia replied.

"Come on you didn't think that I would miss my son's departure." Hope stated. "Thanks." Geo said.

"Alright Geo are you ready?" Tsunade asked. Before Geo could answer two more people was running to the group it was Ace and Tia. "Ace Tia what are you doing here?" Geo asked surprisingly.

"We heard that you were heading to another country and we wanted to see you off." Tia explained.

"Wait how did you even know about this I told no one." Geo stated then looked at Sonia.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"Chocolate fudge sundae?" Geo asked.

"Yes." Sonia admitted.

"Anyways where's everyone else especially Jack he never away from Tia."

"We didn't tell them because Sonia asked us to." Ace answered.

"You tell them to keep quiet and they do that easily but when I ask you; you go on and tell them. Anyway thanks for coming guys this may be the last time I see guys for a while."Geo stated

And with that they gave a group hug around Geo. After Geo and Tsunade got on to the plane it was 12 hours into the flight and it was morning.

"*Yawning* Morning Tsunade." Geo said sleepy.

"Morning Geo, oh look out the window you can see we're here." Tsunade implied. Geo looked out the window and saw the village

"So that's the country of my birth. . . Konoha."


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: The Uzumaki meet and meeting a new/old friend.

"So that's Konoha huh? It's so different from Echo Ridge in every way." Geo said. "Are you happy to see your original birthplace?" Tsunade asked. Geo didn't and kept looking out the window. "Geo?" Tsunade called to him. "Huh? Oh sorry this place is amazing can I go down to the surface to look around." Geo asked Tsunade. "How we're in a plane in the air." Tsunade pointed out. "Don't worry about it; just tell me where do you want me to meet you." Geo explained. "Alright then you see that big building with that giant dome I want you to go to the top and there my office you'll know it when you see it." Tsunade explained. "All right thanks Tsunade." Geo said as he got up. "Alright see you at your office Transcode 003 Megaman On-Air!" Geo shouted. There was a flash of light and transformed into Megaman and phased out of the plane. Tsunade was shocked at what she saw

"Just what is that boy?" She thought to himself. Meanwhile Geo was floating down to konoha while talking to Mega. "Man Mega who would have thought that not only would I have a brother I would be returning back to my original birthplace." Geo explained. "Yeah it is surprising kid, where did that lady say we should meet?" Mega asked. "I think she said that-" Geo was cut off due to excruciating pain coming from his stomach "Ah this pain where is this coming from?" Geo said. "Hey kid you okay Geo. Geo!" Mega screamed. To where Geo is he's just waking up only to see he was in a hallway.

"W-Where am I wait a minute I thought I was in my Megaman form." Geo wondered. "Come to us" a mysterious voice said. Geo followed those voices only to come into a huge room with two huge gates on both sides of the room. "What is this place?" Geo thought.

"You have come master." One of the voices said. "Master? I'm nobody's master." Geo answered. "But we are the demons inside which you are our master allow me to introduce myself I'm Falzar the Phoenix Condor Demon." Falzar said. "And I'm Gregar the Howling Wolf Demon." Gregar said. "So wait a minute why did call me because they're must be another reason that I'm speaking with. "We called you because we're warning you" Gregar started. "There is great evil coming to you soon and you and your brother will be the only one to stop it." Falzar finished explaining. "What? What do you mean?" Geo wondered. "You will know when the time comes." Gregar stated. "But until then we will be with you." Falzar said. Suddenly there were markings of the Gregar and Falzar seal on Geo's stomach then Geo finally regained consciousness.

"Huh? I'm back as Megaman now" Geo thought. "Geo! Finally you're awake." Mega said. "How long was I unconscious" Geo asked. "20 minutes you really zoned out there what happened?" Mega asked. "Uh I'll tell you later first let's get to Tsunade's office." Geo said. Geo started doing handsigns which shocked Mega and transports to Tsunade's office. "Geo what was that you did just know?" Mega asked. "I don't know." Geo replied. "Is this the power of my demons helping me out?" Geo thought to himself. After transforming back Geo materialized a bed to lie down on from what happened. At that moment Naruto came inside the room only to Geo. "Hey who are you?" Naruto demanded. "Huh? Oh hey my name's Geo I'm here because I'm waiting for someone." Geo answered. "Oh really sorry my name's Naruto by the way." Naruto said. 1 hour of talking later. "That's messed up how the village shunned you away like that, and just for a little secret inside of you." Geo stated.

"I know but if you knew what was inside on me you'd probably feel the same way." Naruto implied. "Not true if I knew you for awhile I wouldn't shun you instead I would've asked you to be my friend regardless of what people say." Geo admitted. "Really thanks." Naruto said. "In fact to tell you the truth I uh I-" Geo tried to speak but Tsunade came in cutting him off. "Geo there you are oh and Naruto you're here to now this won't take long now." Tsunade said. "Tsunade you're finally here." Geo said. "You know Granny Tsunade Geo?" Naruto asked. Geo was going to answer but was cut off by Tsunade

"Uh excuse but two things 1: I like to get what I'm about to do over with 2: Why is there a bed here no how is there a bed here. Oh you know don't care." She said. "Uh Tsunade what's this all about?" Naruto wondered. "Well that's simple Naruto say hello to your brother Geo Uzumaki." Tsunade admitted. There was silence as Geo and Naruto looked at each other and then back to Tsunade.

"Whaaaat?" Geo and Naruto screamed. "Naruto you're my little brother?" Geo started. "Geo you're my older brother?" Naruto asked to. "Uh not to interrupt your little mixed up emotions but I would like to point out that I'm your grandmother in fact." Tsunade admitted. Geo and Naruto were shocked and passed out, 2 hours later.

"Boys, boys oh you're awake." Tsunade said. "Uh man okay Tsunade that's kind of messed up to drop a bomb of 'I'm your grandmother like that.'" Geo said. "Yeah learning that I have a brother is too much information as it is." Naruto stated. "Well anyways what I want you to do now is for both of you to go to your new mansion. Take a tour of it for a little while come back and we'll discuss about your teammate, your mansion is next to this building by the way." Tsunade. "Okay Tsunade we got it De-materialize, bed let's go Naruto" Geo said. "Sure brother." Naruto replied. And with that said they left the office and headed towards the mansion. (I'm lazy so I'll skip the mansion and go to where there in the backyard oasis.)

"This place is amazing." Geo said in amazement. "I know look we have a training ground and also a hot springs." Naruto said. "We also have a pool, a rose garden, a healing pool, and an Olympus ground" Geo added. "There's no doubt this place amazing." Naruto admitted. "It looks better from a second floor window." ? Said. Geo and Naruto turned around and were startled to see to two girls one who had long blond hair the other a red head short-haired girls who were wearing sexy one-piece swimsuit like clothing which was a Wii-mote style. "Who are you?" Geo asked.

"Hi I'm Diamond but you could call me 'Dia'" The blond said. "My name's Valentine but you could call me Val." The Red head said. "And you're supposed to be?" Naruto asked. "We're your servant down from cooking and cleaning to battle and ninja training." Dia said. "Really wow Tsunade pulled out all the stops with this huh Naruto?" Geo said "Yeah. Hey Big bro there something I want to show." Naruto said eagerly. "Yeah what is it?" Geo wondered. "See those giant stone faces meet me on top of there." Naruto replied. Geo nodded his answer and started to head out, on his way he saw a store and bought some ice-cream. At the top

"Alright Naruto what did you want me to see? Whoa you could see the whole village." Geo said in amazement. "Yeah I know right this is where I come to clear my mind." Naruto stated. Geo and Naruto sat down to look at the view. "Hey Naruto want an ice-cream I bought it's my favorite flavor." Geo said. "Sure what is it?" Naruto asked as he took an ice-cream bar.

"Cotton Candy Ice-cream it's very good hurry and eat it before it melts off your stick." Geo warned. After taking one lick " Wow its good." Naruto inhaled the thing before it could melt. "Look Naruto I know I haven't been around for you all my life and I know it must have been pretty hard not having anyone look out for you because of the Kyuubi. But I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it." Geo admitted. "Really thanks Geo." Naruto responded proudly. "And another just to let you know you're not the only with a demon inside you." Geo said. "What?" Naruto wondered. "That's right. Your older brother has two demons one a Phoenix-Condor the second A Howling Wolf." Geo admitted.

Naruto was surprised at what he said only to be interrupted by someone hiding behind a boulder. "Huh who's there?" He demanded. Just a boy came from behind who had red hair Black clothing and a huge gourd on his back. "Gaara." Naruto answered happily. "Naruto." Gaara answered back. "You know Naruto?" Geo asked. "Sure do Gaara is an old friend of mine he's also a demon bearer like you and me." Naruto explained. "Nice to meet you uh-" Gaara started. "Oh sorry my name's Geo Uzumaki Naruto older brother. Gaara was shocked at the news. Geo looked at his Hunter-VG Digital Clock "Yikes Naruto we have to go back to grandma's office." Geo said. "Oh man hey Gaara how long are you gonna be here." Naruto asked. "A couple days, why?" Gaara wondered. "Can we meet up tomorrow?" Naruto suggested. "Sure but are you leaving now?" Gaara asked. "Yeah if we don't get back to Tsunade soon she's gonna break our arms." Geo explained.

"Can I come my sand can help you get there faster." Gaara offered. "Thanks Gaara." Naruto replied. "Wait hold on sand. How can sand get us to Tsunade's?" Geo wondered. "Just watch." Gaara said. The cork on Gaara's gourd popped and sand started to flow out and started lifting Geo, Naruto, and Gaara off the ground.

"Oh I see you're making sand clouds." Geo said. And as they started floating they off to Tsunade's. When they got there saw a lady named Shizune trying to wake her up. "Great grandma's fallen asleep it's gonna take us hours to get her up." Naruto said. "Hm I think I get her up." Geo stated. "Really how?" Gaara asked. "Get us inside and I'll show you but first here." Geo said as he handed out earplugs. "What are these?" Naruto asked. "There earplugs designed to block out any sound." Geo answered. As they got in Shizune noticed Geo, Naruto, and Gaara. "Oh hello uh I haven't seen you around here are you new?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah my name's Geo Uzumaki Naruto's older brother." Geo answered. Shizune was shocked "Really?" she said. "Uh bro Tsunade?" Gaara reminded everyone. "Oh yeah right okay put those earplugs on here Shizune put these on you'll need it." Geo warned.

As soon as everyone put on their earplugs Geo took out an air horn shook it and put it towards Tsunade's head "Sorry grandma." Geo said as he blasted the air horn very loudly to wake Tsunade up. Tsunade was startled at the sudden loud blast in her ear "AAAAHH! Geo was that you?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah it was the only way to get you up." Geo said.

"Thanks now on to business I take it you went to the mansion and got all settled in." Tsunade asked. "Yes and it was awesome thanks grandma." Naruto said. "You're welcome not onto more matters Naruto Geo you will form a new team but you get to choose your third member of team. Tsunade explained. "We can our own member; boy girl doesn't matter?" Naruto asked "Doesn't matter Naruto." Tsunade answered.

Geo and Naruto looked at each other then looked at Gaara who realized where they were getting at. "Wait you want me to be on your team?" Gaara asked. "Yeah demon bros have to stick together besides I want to get to know you better." Geo explained. "Well Gaara will you accept." Tsunade asked. "Alright I'll join you are right though we have to stick together." Gaara replied.

"Alright now that that's settled I want you to head home and rest up tomorrow we'll start training to get adjusted into our lifestyle okay Geo?" Tsunade ordered. "Yes lady Tsunade." Three boys said in unison all of them formed handsigns and then they disappeared. In front of the mansion doors Gaara was shocked to see this was the Uzumaki mansion. "This is house when did you get upgraded to a mansion?" Gaara asked. "Since Tsunade decided to give me this as a birthday present along with me and Geo being to two richest boys in the universe." Naruto explained.

"You guys are lucky you hear me LUCKY." Gaara said. After dinner it was getting close to bedtime. "So how feel about training tomorrow Geo?" Gaara asked "personally I'm very scared because think about I have no experience with this and you done this you whole life." Geo explained. "Don't worry big bro tell you the truth we're not perfect ourselves." Naruto implied. "Naruto's right, I'm mean I rely on my sand gourd to help me I barely do any in fights and that's what scares me the most keeping myself completely vulnerable." Gaara added.

"Your right thanks *Yawns* Alright time for bed." Geo said. "Aww but we're not tired *yawns* damn" Gaara and Naruto said. They went upstairs and change into their pajamas and got into beds. "Alright bros see you in the morning." Geo said sleepily. "Night Geo." Naruto and Gaara. After saying there goodnights the light was turned off and the three demon-bearers went to sleep waiting for morning to come.


	5. Ranking Test: Geo vs Tsunade

Chapter 5: The ranking test: Geo vs. Tsunade

The next morning came along and Naruto was just getting up "Man what a day yesterday finding that I have and now I'm the richest kid in Konoha. *Sigh* well might as well get out of bed." Naruto said.

As Naruto was getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom he heard multiple explosions outside the backyard. "Looks like my big bro getting the hang of training." He implied.

Outside Geo was putting the finishing touches on his training with Dia as his sparring partner

"Ahh Damn!" Geo screamed in pain as he got sent flying slamming head first into the tree. "*Breathing heavily and spits out blood* Nice kick but if that's all you got then you won't win this fight." Geo said trying to hide his pain.

Dia pulled her leg from her kick then brought out a metal staff.

"Master Geo I'm surprised you can still such a thing moreover I'm amazed that you still want to go on most ninjas would die from this kind of beating, then again not every shinobi have demons to heal and protect them." Dia explained.

"I guess I'm just lucky then" Geo said as he was getting up. "Time to finish this."

Geo disappeared in front of Dia and appears behind getting ready to sweep kick her. Dia senses her and ducks. Both started getting into close combat only punch each other out. Geo got some distance between him and Dia.

"This is insane I knew she was supposed to be trained for fighting but this is ridiculous, I have one jutsu in mind to win I just hope it goes as planned." Geo thought.

"Master Geo sure is strong, he possesses more hidden power and strength than he thinks, and I'll make sure he unlocks it." Dia said to herself.

"Let's go Shadow-clone jutsu" Geo said as he did a cross hand sign then 7 clones appeared and started to charge towards Dia.

"So master Geo finally mastered the shadow clone technique huh; not that it matters."

Dia started to spin her staff and smacks it into the first clone causing it to disappear then she dashes towards four more clones and with each swing she brought them down one by one.

"Perfect she doesn't see me" Geo thought.

The three Geo dived down at Dia while two of them started to form a justu an energy-ball of condensed chakra.

"So that's the rasengan huh? Even so if that's all you got then this was short spar." Dia started to spin her staff insanely fast.

"Wind style slicing tornado." She shouted. Then all the three Geo disappeared. "What they were all clones?" Dia said shocked. Just the ground broke behind Dia and Geo jumped out holding a different color rasengan made from Gregar's and Falzar's chakras.

"Beast style Gaia Rasengan!" Geo shouted Dia, too late to react got hit with the blast full force which sent her flying halfway through the training grounds.

"I…I did it." Geo said as he was getting up from the aftermath of the attack. "Still that battle was violently harsh if this is how future battles are gonna be then I need to keep training to meet up to standards." Geo pointed out.

"Nice master Geo that was impressive." Dia said as she dusted herself off.

"You took all of that like it was nothing?" Geo said shocked.

"I'm trained for combat so I'm used to this." Dia said still dusting herself off. "Still that was pretty good."

"Wow kid I'm amazed at what you're really capable of." Mega complimented. "You sure that you didn't know how to fight before, because from what I saw you looked like you were fighting for years."

"I know I'm surprised to, because I didn't know how to fight at first yet I fought like it's in my blood." Geo stated.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out the window. "I only saw a little bit of what happened because I had to get dressed but still that was cool."

"Thanks but I don't think that it was my best fight thought." Geo said bashfully.

"Don't be bashful you did great. Hell I think that was the best fight I ever saw." Gaara implied.

"Yeah well we'll see how it holds up against Tsunade today." Geo said.

After that Geo and everyone went inside and got cleaned up. Everyone had breakfast and was ready to head out until Val stopped them at the door.

"Wait Geo, Naruto, Gaara before you go out there's something I want to give you." Val stated. A few minutes later Val returns with shoe boxes and shopping bags.

"What are they?" Gaara asked. "New ninja clothes me and Dia made it ourselves; I figured since you just where those clothes over and over again you might want to change your wardrobe a bit." Val explained. "Thanks." The boys said in unison.

They took their cloths and went upstairs to change, a few minutes later the boys came back sporting a whole different look.

Gaara- His look was simple a black shirt with his sand village insignia on the front. On the back there was a crimson dragon with wings. he had crimson red jeans with two bulky pockets on both sides of the pants. On his gourd he had a strap which he could use to take off or put on his gourd with ease. He also had a wristband on his right wrist. No change on the shoes.

Naruto- His look was pretty simple as well. He had a black jacket with his family sign on the back and a golden dragon with wings circling around it. He had Orange pants that went down to his ankles, on it there was also his insignia on it. No change on the shoes.

Geo- His look also is simple. He had a blue short-sleeved shirt with a black strip about an inch thick running vertical down on the left side where his heart is front and back. On the back of his shirt was a sapphire-blue dragon with wings. He had black shorts that went down stopped at the bottom of the kneecap. His shoes were blue and white. (Sonic' sneakers ripped off from sonic riders). He had black strap-on, fingertip less gloves. He also change his hair style surprisingly he had long hair. He tied in a pony-tail that went down to half-way down his spine the rest of his hair was created into a bang to cover his whole left side of his face.

"Wow you guys look great; yeah perfect for battles." Mega compliment.

"Wow Omega-Xis you actually gave a compliment" Geo teased.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and said under their breath. "Omega-Xis?"

Suddenly a blue-armored alien snuck up behind Naruto And Gaara putting his claws on their shoulder causing both of them to jump out of their pants (No seriously they jumped out of their pants revealing their boxers.)

"Dude!" Gaara screamed "You scared the crap out of us!"

Just then there were sounds of clicking and laughing behind. It was Geo with a huge mischievous grin on his face taking pictures of his brothers. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Smile for the camera boys." Geo said making them realize what he was doing. Before they were about to attack he put up a barrier and told them "You wouldn't want to do that." Geo said.

"And why the hell not." Gaara stated.

"Because while you guys are trying to destroy the barrier I have in front of me, all I need is one pressed of a button. And either two things will happen: 1) There will be 1000 of this digitized picture all over konoha. 2) I could create a huge jumbo one and place on the cliff where the Hokage faces are." Geo explained. "Either way you guys are screwed." He pointed out.

"You're bluffing you wouldn't do that would you." Asked a shaking Naruto.

"Wanna bet Naruto if you don't wanna believe me that fine just don't get mad if you're walking around Konoha one these days and you see the picture in a random place." Geo warned.

"We better take your brothers word for it." Gaara implied.

After re-putting their pants on Geo, Naruto, and Gaara headed out, while jumping towards the training grounds the boys were talking. "So Geo how do you like Konoha so far?" Asked Naruto.

"Great and the fact that I'm a ninja make it even more interesting." Geo responded then went silent for a minute.

"So our Grandmother Naruto if you had to rate her power how strong would she be?" He added.

"Let's just say if piss her off you get a perfect sky view of Konoha." Naruto implied.

"That strong Naruto?" Geo asked

"All her attacks are wide range to if not getting caught head on it's the shockwave around it." Naruto added.

The three continued talking until they reached their destination. When they got there they saw Tsunade there with here jacket off cracking her knuckles ready. "So I take it your training went well." She asked "Oh and nice clothes you guys"

"Thanks and yeah surprisingly I improved a lot in a few hours. Heck maybe I'm strong enough to take you on alone." Geo boasted. Tsunade chuckled before saying:

"Talk is cheap Geo Uzumaki prove it to me first" With that Tsunade clenched her fist raised it and slammed it to the ground with tremendous force causing a lot of rocks to shatter and break upwards. The boys just out of the way not to get caught in the wave of rocks. After landing Geo retaliated by getting in clear outing.

"Fire style: Fireball Justu."

Geo said as he started to breath fire a forming a huge fireball. Tsunade was surprised but wasn't fazed, her hand was starting to flow chakra out covering the hand in it. She put her hand out in front of the fireball dispersing it as it made contact. Completely unaware of her surrounding a Geo clone was running towards her rasengan in hand and crashed it into her back sending her flying towards Geo, Geo put his hands together creating a fist then encased it in chakra and raised it above his head just as Tsunade's head was about to make contact with Geo's stomach sent it down towards Tsunade connecting with her head sending her to the ground hard creating a huge dust cloud.

As soon as it cleared up the three boys were shocked mostly Geo at the site of a huge crater. On the waveroad (A/N: Yes even in Konoha there are EM Wave roads.) Mega was looking down at the crater with a tissue in his hand drying his eyes "My boy is growing up so fast" Mega said as he wiped his eyes.

(A/N: Yeeah I'm going say that Mega getting emotional at the fact that Geo has gotten a lot stronger and can handle himself in a fight now.)

In Gaara's mind: _What kind of training did this kid go through to get that strong? And I wonder if he'll teach me._

In Naruto's mind_: I always feared that future generation of Tsunade's children and/or grandchildren would inherit her strength I just didn't expect it to be my older brother. For my sake of health and IQ level I better not try anything._

Geo just stood there still awe struck at his new strength which was cut short by the sounds of chuckling. Tsunade was outside the crater and behind Naruto. She was brushing herself off and rubbing her new sore spot.

"I see the servants taught you well Geo." She started "But put all your power into attack otherwise you'll get tired and you screw yourself in a battle."

"Try to conserve it and spike in brief moments like this." Tsunade instructed as she slammed her foot into the ground popping a huge boulder out like a cork lifting it up and kicking it towards Geo. Geo did nothing but smirk at the incoming boulder.

As soon as the boulder crashed Tsunade felt a presence behind her ready this time. She grabbed a rasengan with a Geo in tow. "Amazing you manage to dodge that boulder and appear behind me." Tsunade admitted. Geo smirked as he disappeared. Behind her a flying rock courtesy of Geo was sent back at Tsunade. Geo was breathing heavily "

This is insane I distracted her a first time but now she's learned from it." He said to himself "I got to nip this battle a bit otherwise neither of us is going to get anywhere. Wait a minute that's it."

Geo smiled and got out of the crater "Well Grandma Tsunade I have to admit I didn't expect you to be this strong." Geo said.

"Thank you for the kind words to be truthful myself I didn't expect this battle to be this long, normally I would beat down my opponents in the beginning of the battle." Tsunade smiles was cut short when jagged forms of ice started to come from the ground, she jumped away and started to run with the ice following her everywhere she ran

"What kind of justu is this" Tsunade thought.

"Water Style: Ice Needle Justu Tsunade, in case you were wondering." Geo stated.

Tsunade started to grow tired of running made a desperate move of channeling her chakra down to her feet giving her a boost of speed. Once far enough she faced the jagged ice and started doing hand signs

"This might drain my chakra immensely but I pretty much don't have a choice." She thought as she said the following justu: "Fire style: Grand Dragon Flame Justu" huge flames was coming out of Tsunade's mouth and started to form into a giant dragon engulfing everything in flames Naruto and Gaara jumped out of the way but noticed Geo still standing there.

"Geo run!" Gaara screamed but Geo just stood and exhaled like nothing is happening. After traveling three more feet it exploded covering the area in smoke. Naruto and Gaara were swatting the smoke away trying to find each other.

"Gaara *_Coughs_* where are you?" Naruto shouted.

"*_Coughs_* I'm here." Gaara responded "where's Geo?" as the smoke started to clear up the boys looked at where Geo was last only to have wide eyes as they saw Geo standing there with his arms out inside a barrier. "You called for me?" Geo asked teasingly. Tsunade just stood there shocked as to how Geo there not even affected by the justu.

In Tsunade's mind: _Amazing even when odds are against him he still keeps a level head. If he keeps this up maybe he will grow to be the most powerful ninja ever. I am really proud of proud of you Geo._

As the barrier disappeared Geo looked at Tsunade and could see the exhaustion coming from her and he decided to wrap this up.

"Grandma I think we're done with this" Geo stated. "Oh yeah you sound confident this battle ain't over till one of us falls." Tsunade responded.

Geo sighed "Alright you asked for it Gaia Rasengan."

Tsunade looked at him confused then felt something powerful crash into her back as she was sent flying towards a stone wall she passed Geo and smiled at him warmly before colliding with the wall. As soon as she made contact the rasengan exploded on her engulfing her in a large orb of light and swirling chakra. As soon as it died down Tsunade was just standing there with a serious look on her face turning into warm smile again. Just before she passed out she weakly said the following words

"Congratulations Geo… you… passed."

End of Chapter 5:


	6. Naruto's Date

Chapter 6: Naruto's Date

After the fight between Geo and Tsunade the boys went back to the mansion while carrying an unconscious Tsunade very easily thanks to Gaara's sand. Once back inside Geo and Tsunade were being treated by Dia and Val.

"So master Geo how was the battle. Judging by your grandma knocked out it went well." Dia assumed.

"Yeah it went better than I thought would." Geo said lying down on the emergency bed "I'm just wondering why I'm so tired right now."

"Well you did train in the Hyperbolic Time chamber then have a spar with Diamond as well as expending the last of your energy to battle with the Hokage I'm surprised your still awake." Val said while examining Tsunade. Naruto jaw-dropped and Gaara went wide-eyed

"Geo you did all that in one night?" they asked in unison which earned a nod from him.

"What a minute what's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Naruto asked.

"It's this special training hall that when inside it speeds up time to maximize your training intake." Dia explained "Each hour equalizes one year in that room."

"So how long have you been in there?"

"Well let's see we went to bed at around 9 I woke up and asked them to help me train at around 11 minus the hour in my last sparring match I was in there until 7:00." Geo surmised leaving Naruto and Gaara shocked again

"You were in there for eight hours straight?" Gaara asked which once again Geo nodded yes to.

Naruto looked at the clock and went wide eyed for a second "Oh crap I'm late" he said as he ran to his room to get something. Everyone looked at each other in confusion

"Late for what?" they asked in synced

Naruto ran down the stairs just as he reached to door Geo and Gaara jumped in front of him bearing interested looks on their face "Wait a minute Naruto where are you going to in such a rush?" Geo asked

"Oh nowhere important" Naruto lied

"Really it sounded otherwise a moment ago."

"Okay if you must know I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen they have a special sale going on and if I don't make it soon it's going to end." Naruto answered hoping they would buy it. Geo and Gaara looked at each other with expression that said 'I don't believe this one bit' Geo winked at Gaara who gave a grin.

"Alright Naruto you can go." Geo said as he stepped aside Naruto quickly ran outside and shut the door behind him.

"It's clearly he's lying about where he's is going." Geo stated

"Duh so what are we going to do about this?"

"Well you are going to spy on him I am going to take a walk around Konoha." Geo suggested

"Why do I have to go spy, why not you?"

"Because you have more experience in stealth missions than me." Geo countered Gaara wanted to retaliate back but he couldn't come up with anything so he just ever so reluctantly left. Geo chuckled to himself amused at how easy that was.

After Geo got something to eat real quick before he went out and left the mansion. While walking around he looked around at how civilization was 'Wow I can't believe how peaceful and quiet this place is.' Then he noticed some kids around his age walking towards him.

One has pink hair wearing a long pink dress green short underneath. Another was a kid who had two red fangs like painting on his face he wore a grey jacket black pants who had a little dog hanging in the opening on the front the third was a blond who had bandage strips wrapped around her with a two piece purple clothing. All three kept walking until they saw him.

"Hey Sakura Ino who's the new kid?" the boy asked gesturing to the walking Geo.

"Don't know Kiba do you Sakura?" Ino asked who just nodded no.

'_But he sure is cute I'll give him that_.' Sakura thought '_I need to snag him before Ino does_."

"_God another cute face like Sasuke. I need to get him before Sakura does_.' Ino thought with determination.

Geo walked passed them he stopped "Hi"

"Hi" Kiba greeted "You new to Konoha?"

"Yeah I just moved here yesterday." Geo told them "I'm trying to find my way around town by walking around but basically I guess you could say I need a tour guide."

"I'll be happy be happy to help you." Ino said quickly as he clutched on to one of his arms "I'm Ino by the way."

"Uh thanks I'm Geo"

"And I'm Sakura" Sakura introduced as she clutched Geo's other arm. This caused Ino's grip to be a little tighter.

Geo was a little surprised by their overly generous attitude but was remaining oblivious to their true intentions. The said girls who were being nice to Geo they were giving each other sparking glares as there holding the arms a hell of a lot tighter than they were before causing Geo to wince in pain.

"Uh Girls?" He called causing them to stop and look at him "You're kinda crushing my arms a little bit."

"Sorry Geo" Ino apologized letting go of his arm Sakura eyes twinkled at this shot.

"Yeah Ino be more careful." Sakura mocked "I'm Sorry Geo let's this tour okay" she started dragging Geo who nearly lost his footing. Ino started to fume and ran after them. Kiba looked at the scene and smirked with a lot of mischief

"Well Akamaru looks like this will provide entertainment for a few days" he told his dog who barked in agreement.

-X-

Earlier at that time with Naruto he was walking toward huge house with Gaara who was hiding in the trees right behind him. When they got to the place there was a plaque that had said Hyuuga residence. Gaara was surprised to see where Naruto had truly gone. Naruto gave a deep breath before heading inside. As he reached the door he was interrupted by a cleared throat he turned to see a mature man in a tan male kimono and a grey coat hanging over him.

"Naruto can I help you with something?" the man asked reading a book

"Mister Hiashi I mean Lord Hiashi my mistake." Naruto corrected "I'm here to ask you about taking Hinata out on a date."

Hiashi stopped reading his book and looked at Naruto with a blank expression which slightly intimidated Naruto. He rose and walked over to him and put a hand on his back and led him inside. Once inside they sat in the main room they sat down at a low table Naruto was a little tense while Hiashi was mindlessly sipping tea.

"So Naruto I understand you want to go out with my daughter right?" he asked which earned a nod from Naruto "I also know you had turned her down the first time for another matter is that correct?"

"Yes that right Sir Lady Tsunade had something planned for me the last few days and well let's just say it has been interesting throughout the yesterday." Naruto explained "I didn't mean any disrespect to Hinata when turning her down but I didn't know Tsunade would return and also I wanted to ask you permission to ask Hinata out first instead of keeping this secret."

Hiashi was surprised by Naruto gentlemen like attitude towards him yet he felt a somewhat nervousness inside of him and can you blame him Hiashi is known for his temper especially when his daughters Hinata and Hanabi are involved if he bust out his sword on you. . . run.

"Naruto…" Hiashi started "You have my permission."

Naruto looked at him in shock "Really?"

"Yes although you didn't really have to ask I would have been okay if you had told me after you started dating provided you kept this public with me." Hiashi's face then grew serious and slightly homicidal "However"

Naruto looked back at Hiashi only to have his back on the floor Hiashi's foot on his chest and a long sword pointed at his face

"SO HELP ME NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HARM MY DAUGHTER OR DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL REGRET IN ANY WAY I'LL BE SURE TO KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" Hiashi shouted then lifted him up to his face "Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto to scared to say anything just nodded repeatedly Hiashi face turned from sadistic to heartwarming "Good" he said as he concealed his sword back in his kimono "You'll find Hinata's room down the hall and to your right."

Naruto started to get up wobbly having his hands lean on the wall to support him as he left the room. Hiashi turned his back smiling 'Wait for it.' He thought then he heard a faint thud from the hallway floor. He turned to us giving a wink a peace sign and a huge grin.

"Kids these days are so easy to scare."

-X-

Back with Geo and others he had just finished his with his tour around Konoha and had met up with the rest of the group. They were asking him question about where he was from.

"So what's it like in Echo Ridge?" TenTen asked

"Well to start off it's not as quiet as this it's always busy." Geo started "Also we're more technologically advanced more than you no offence in any way."

"How advanced" Sasuke asked; Geo pressed a button where a skyboard popped out, getting on and flying around amazing everyone except Sasuke who just went wide eyed.

"I don't know you tell me." Geo teased then he noticed Naruto walking with a girl holding his hand and Gaara following right behind "Hey everyone I need to take off for a minute." He called back to the group before flying towards Gaara. Gaara watching Naruto and Hinata go in a restaurant when Geo came up from behind.

"So what's the verdict?" Geo asked

"Date and if I remember correctly the girl is Hinata Hyuuga." Gaara answered "They just when inside the restaurant a minute ago."

Geo was quiet letting the information sink in the Mega came out "Hey kid want to embarrass your brother with this?" he asked

"Oh maliciously Gaara"

"Let's do it besides I'm feeling hungry."

Inside the restaurant Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a booth Hinata giggling at what happened earlier with Naruto and her father. Naruto was blushing from embarrassment.

"It' not funny Hinata." He said "How would you like it if he pointed that thing at you; but I'm still on where does he even put that weapon."

"Naruto he does that because he cares." Hinata defended still laughing

"More like castrate." Naruto muttered, then he noticed Geo and Gaara entering the restaurant he immediately started sweating 'Crap! Why are they here of all places?' he thought

Geo and Gaara kept walking towards them they acted shocked when they saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together.

"So this was your ramen run Naruto?" Gaara asked teasingly

Hinata sported a confused look on her face "Ramen run?"

"Oh Naruto didn't tell you; he told us that he was going to Ichiraku Ramen today, I didn't know ramen was slang for 'going on a date'" Geo explained then looked at Gaara was still smiling "If so then I went on 15 'Ramen runs' back in Echo Ridge."

Naruto sighed exasperated praying to whatever God to get them out of there "Geo why are you doing this?"

"Obviously earlier today you were so lying about where you were going." Geo started

"Had it been anyone else you told this to you might have gotten away with it." Gaara added

"Why?" Geo asked

"When it comes to ramen Naruto will eat you out of house and home." Gaara explained

Geo looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and a huge grin "You sound like my girlfriend, she's the exact same thing when it comes to sweets especially ice cream."

-X-

Back in Echo Ridge at Sonia's house Sonia gave a loud sneeze

"You okay Sonia?" Lyra asked concerned

"Yeah it just felt like someone was talking about me."

-X-

After teasing and commenting earning blushes from Naruto and some from Hinata Geo and Gaara decided called it quits as the food arrived. Much to Naruto's enjoyment.

"Well unfortunately me and Gaara have to go." Geo said as he and said boy got up

"Oh that's such a disappointment." Naruto said filled with sarcasm

"Oh if that's how you feel we can stay-"

"NO!"

Geo chuckled "Relax Naruto I'm just fooling around with you I hope you enjoy the rest of your date. And since I'm feeling happy about you scoring a date on my first day in Konoha me and Gaara will spare you any torture of teasing tonight."

"Wow thanks"

"Naruto Hinata" Geo said with a slight bow to each name then started to leave with Gaara who a piece of chicken from random table before catching up to Geo. Just as the couple were about to continue Geo had one last thing to say "But don't think you're getting off easy tomorrow morning."

As they finished rest of dinner uninterrupted Naruto then led Hinata to a secret place he had her eyes covered with her forehead protector. Hinata started to get antsy about where they were going.

"Aw Naruto can't I get a peek?" Hinata whined Naruto shook his head

"Nope beside what's the point of surprises if you spoil it."

Hinata gave a cute pout despite not being able to see which caused Naruto to blush "Your mean Naruto"

"I know"

When they got there Naruto took off her blindfold; when she opened her eyes she immediately gasped at the sight. They were standing in the middle of a beautiful cherry blossom field with some of the leaves blowing softly against the wind above was an opening showing the starry sky above.

"Naruto this place is beautiful." Hinata said speechless

"Yeah this is my second favorite place of Konoha." Naruto stated "Between this and you these are the only real reason that I stayed."

The laid down on the grassy plain Hinata snuggled into Naruto chest. They stayed like this until Naruto sighed.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked

"No nothing is wrong in fact I want to say thank you." Ha answered causing Hinata to be slightly confused "Out of everyone in Konoha you were the only one who didn't treat me like some sort of monster you always encourage me when they didn't"

Hinata was surprised at Naruto's kind words then started blushing heavily when he started leaning towards her "Like I said you were the reason that I stayed." He said in a low voice

Hinata closed her eyes leaning towards him knowing what was going to happen next. Their moment their lips met they started melting by the heat of the kiss. Despite it simple it was deep and passionate what felt like an eternity they broke it off for air.

"I Love you Hinata." Naruto said pulling her close

Hinata's heart went soaring she had finally gotten what she wanted and that was to be Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled herself into him some more

"I love you too Naruto"

Far off in the distance Geo Gaara and Omega-Xis were watching the whole scene each of them didn't say anything as they went back to the group all thinking the same thing.

'Nice job Naruto'

End of Chapter

**Finally an update after so long I honestly not gonna lie totally forgot about this. Mainly because of school and coming up with new storied MegaGirl Starforce for example I've been putting this off, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this will continue this. Next update will be a lot sooner.**

**Until then people. Peace **


	7. Announcement

**ATTENTION READERS TO NARUTO STARFORCE AS OF TODAY I'M DISCONTINUING IT. **

**Now before you ask let me tell you why. Originally when I posted this I had just gotten into writing and I thought it was a good story the way it was but after seeing other stories that put this to shame not to mention rereading and going over the massive punctuation mistakes I came to the conclusion: It sucks. Now some of you may agree some may not the point is: comparing it to my other stories it's… meh. But this doesn't mean I official gave up on the story. No my friends I'm rewriting it; and now that I've improved in a lot of things there's going to be major changes.**

**First off it's going to be called Naruto Starforce: Tensei (No difference in the name I know T-T). And if my Japanese is correct tensei means rebirth if I'm wrong please tell me. And also I'm going to be following the Naruto storyline adding and changing a couple of things one the way such as. . . Like I'm going to tell you you're just going to have to wait ;p. One more thing I'm going to be taking the things I created in this story and transferring it to the other one.**

**So in conclusion I'm sorry to those who waited for a part seven to this story especially those who so kindly waited a long time for part six to come out. But I promise you this for an ultimatum that this rewrite will be a lot better and longer than this story. I'm actually in the process of writing it now and hopefully should be out in a few days.**

**I hope you keep in touch to see this new story and once again I'm sorry.**

**Until next time**

**Hope to see you in: NARUTO STARFORCE: TENSEI**


End file.
